My (Bad) Boy
by Wizardcookie
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Kaizo bertingkah semena-mena mengingat posisinya sangat berharga di SMA Galaksi. Hingga suatu ketika ia menemui seorang gadis di malam hari membuat kehidupannya berubah perlahan. /KaiYa, ,HaliYa Romance, Highschool!AU, Allhuman!, warn! kata2 kasar OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Cepet kumpulin duitnya!" titah seorang lelaki dengan sebatang rokok yang menyala di sudut bibir.

Di sebuah kelas kosong, anak-anak berseragam putih dengan les biru muda dan celana berwarna senada—yang merupakan seragam khas SMA Galaksi—tengah berkumpul di meja yang disusun persegi panjang. Tepat di hadapan mereka tumpukan uang berwarna merah dan biru diletakkan, ada pula sampah kulit kacang dan kaleng-kaleng soda di dekat mereka.

Senyuman miring terlukis kala seorang lelaki bermahkota ungu tua tengah mengacak kartu remi dengan bayang-bayang kemenangan di depan mata. Ia sendiri tak bertaruh banyak, cukup dua lembar uang berwarna biru diletakkan sudah menjadi kemenangan baginya dalam sekejap. Tak pernah kekalahan sekalipun menghampiri, membuatnya makin candu untuk berjudi dengan uang yang lumayan banyak—mengingat tak hanya dua atau tiga orang yang ikut bermain.

Tepat ketika kartu selesai diacak, ia mulai membagikan satu persatu kartu dan di saat itu pula pintu kelas berbahan kayu didobrak, membuat setiap kepala menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang pria berkepala empat dengan seragam guru berwarna cokelat muda memasang air muka marah.

"KALIAN SEMUA IKUT SAYA KE KANTOR!"

.

.

.

.

Ruangan dengan penuh berkas-berkas, gobi yang tertata rapi di lemari dengan penerangan yang cukup adalah ruang BK SMA galaksi yang terpisah oleh ruang guru. Jadi tak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa mengetahui atau mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Hanya saja terdengar desas-desus yang menyebutkan bahwa beberapa anak kelas 11 IPS A _terciduk_ sedang berjudi, maka dari itu ada beberapa siswa yang sengaja berlalu lalang sebab penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Hal itu juga membuat penasaran seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas 10 A—Yaya—sebab melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang seraya mengintip dari balik jendela ruangan yang cukup tinggi. Sebenarnya Yaya tak mau tahu atau peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, namun melihat beberapa orang tampak 'antusias' bahkan ada yang sampai menjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam melalu jendela membuat langkah kakinya terhenti dan ikut mengintip dari jendela tersebut.

Dilihat sekitar lima atau enam lelaki berseragam sama dengannya tengah berdiri di depan meja pak guru BK. Yaya tak bisa melihat wajah mereka satu persatu hingga membuatnya tak tahu siapa saja yang sedang berurusan dengan pak guru tersebut. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, namun wajah pria yang duduk di kursi hitam tampak memerah akibat marah.

Memutar kedua bola mata malas, lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu mendengus dan tak mendengar apa yang diomelkan oleh guru di hadapannya. Sampai iris delimanya melirik ke jendela, mendapati seorang gadis merah muda tengah mengintip dan memberi tatapan sinis padanya.

Yaya mendadak bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengintip setelah diberi tatapan horror oleh lelaki tersebut. Menggeleng kuat, diputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dengan buku tebal yang berada di tangan.

"KAMU DENGAR TIDAK?!" tanya pak guru dengan nada tinggi diiringi gebrakan meja sebab melihat lelaki di hadapannya tampak masa bodoh.

"Saya dengar kok, pak."

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, membuat pak guru tersebut menghela napas kasar. Diingat sudah berapa kali murid ini berlaku seenaknya sampai harus dipanggil ke BK berkali-kali, bahkan surat peringatan yang diberikan tak pernah diindahkan. Pria berkepala empat itu mendelik kesal.

"Bapak mau skors saya?" si lelaki bertanya. "Berapa hari? Tiga? Tujuh? Atau tiga puluh?"

"Saya akan mengeluarkan kamu dari sekolah ini."

"Wah, bagus kalau gitu," jawabnya diiringi anggukkan. "Saya juga gak niat buat sekolah."

Tampak si pak guru mendengus. "Saya serius," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Saya lebih serius lagi, pak."

"Kamu berani dengan saya ya?!" Pak guru tersebut tampak makin tak mampu menahan emosi dan berdiri dari kursi dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Kedua tangan si lelaki diangkat sejajar dengan kepalanya diiringi gelengan pelan.

"Enggak, kok, pak. Saya gak berani."

Lelaki tersebut berucap dengan nada mengejek, membuat pria di hadapannya menghela napas kasar. Iris delima memberi tatapan sinis diiringi senyuman miring, "Emang bapak bisa keluarin saya?" lantas bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Pak guru itu mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Oh? Baguslah, saya sangat berterima kasih kalau bapak ingin mengeluarkan saya."

Lelaki ungu tua itu berucap dengan menekankan kata 'sangat', membuat guru tersebut menggeleng pelan. Ini baru satu murid yang ia tangani, belum lagi anak-anak lain yang nakalnya naudzubillah. Tetapi mau bagaimanapun, lelaki ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"Kaizo, sikapmu sudah keterlaluan."

Tepat saat sang guru berucap, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kaizo itu menghela napas kasar. "Bapak udah selesai bicaranya? Saya mau masuk ke kelas."

"Saya belum selesai bicara denganmu."

Tak berniat untuk merespon, Kaizo lantas membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan dengan niat untuk meninggalkan ruangan serta guru dan rekan-rekan seperjudiannya. Baginya, berdiri disana selama berjam-jam hanya membuang waktu percuma. Kalau saja tadi tidak terciduk, uang setengah juta sudah berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Kaizo!"

Langkah kakinya membawa diri keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju kelas 11 IPS A. Koridor saat itu sudah sepi, mengingat orang-orang sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Ah, masuk ke kelas? Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang Kaizo. Namun ia terus berjalan dengan santai menuruni tangga tanpa melewati kelasnya sendiri. Jika sudah mendapat kesempatan seperti ini harusnya ia bolos dong.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai, masing-masing kelas melakukan piket sesuai jadwal yang telah disepakati. Sebagai ketua kelas, Yaya mengawasi teman-temannya yang melakukan piket—meski ada pula beberapa yang harus izin karena ada keperluan dan akan menggantinya besok—yang sudah dicatat olehnya. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir jika nama-nama tersebut tidak melakukan tugas sebab sudah tertoreh di catatan khusus miliknya dan Yaya akan selalu datang 30 menit sebelum jam masuk.

"Ah, Yaya. Aku udah selesai ngepel nih, tapi airnya belum kubuang." Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan berucap diiringi dengan menggaruk pipi—tak enak hati. "Boleh minta tolong yang lain gak? Soalnya mamaku udah jemput, sorry banget!"

"Oh, ya udah gak papa. Toh kamu udah ngepel 'kan? Nanti biar airnya aku buang."

"Biar anak-anak aja."

Terulas senyuman tipis di wajah gadis merah muda itu. "Gak papa kok, lagian aku juga gak ada ngapa-ngapain."

"Hmm, okelah." Si gadis mengangguk pelan dan membenarkan tas ranselnya yang melorot. "Maaf banget, loh. Mamaku udah nelpon-nelpon daritadi."

"Iya gak papa, hati-hati ya."

Mengangguk, gadis itupun pamit pulang pada Yaya dengan lambaian tangan singkat. Senyuman kecil terulas di wajah Yaya, lalu melirik pada ember biru yang berisikan air berwarna hitam. Untungnya pengepel sudah diperas dan dikeringkan, jadi Yaya tak perlu memerasnya lagi. Benar-benar membuang air dan membersihkannya saja ya…

Putuskan untuk menyimpan catatan kecil di saku baju lalu mengangkat ember tersebut dan membawanya keluar menuju toilet. Sejenak langkah terhenti ketika melihat toilet tampak gelap tidak seperti biasa. Mendadak Yaya meneguk ludah diiringi jantung yang berdebar, ia tak mungkin pergi ke toilet sendirian dengan kondisi cukup gelap seperti itu. Ketika kepalanya menoleh kesana kemaripun tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang, membuat Yaya mundur teratur dan berbalik—memutuskan untuk tidak membuang air bekas pel ke toilet, melainkan jendela kelas. Hanya saja bukan melalui jendela kelasnya sendiri, melainkan jendela kelas 10 C yang berada tak jauh dari toilet.

Kelas tersebut sudah bersih dan tak ada satupun lagi siswa yang berada disana, tinggal menunggu kelasnya dikunci saja. Daripada menunggu lama, Yaya segera masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dengan membawa seember air bekas pel. Ketika berada di depan jendela, tanpa menoleh ke bawah dan memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak, gadis merah muda tersebut langsung membuang air dari jendela.

"WOI, ANJ*NG!"

Sontak Yaya terkejut ketika mendengar suara tersebut dari bawah. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki bermahkota ungu tua tampak basah akibat siraman air pel, membuat kedua manik madu milik Yaya membola dan refleks melempar ember ke bawah. Ia langsung pergi dan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Kaizo yang baru saja mendapat siraman air pel dari makhluk astral beserta ember menghela napas kasar. Rokok yang ingin dihidupkannya menjadi basah karena tersiram air. Mungkin nasibnya sedang sial saat ini karena tidak bisa merokok di lingkungan sekolah, padahal biasanya tak ada gangguan sedikitpun ketika hendak menyalakan batang tembakau tersebut.

Ember biru yang berada di hadapan diambil dan dilihat secara teliti apakah ada tulisan dari kelas berapa benda plastik tersebut hingga kedua maniknya mendapati tulisan 10 A berwarna hitam yang sudah mulai kabur, lalu decakan keluar darinya. Akan ia cari siapapun yang baru saja membuang air pel beserta ember padanya.

oooo

Halo!

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini haha :")) sebenernya ini udah dibuat sekitar 1 atau 2 th yang lalu tapi pairing Kaizo x Reader, tapi karena masih satu chap yg ditulis dan "KaiYa" tampaknya menarik-karena baca ff-nya kak Fanlady tentu-akhirnya nyoba2 buat huhu ;;w

so, tbc / end? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Sekitar pukul enam lewat tiga puluh lima menit, beberapa warga kelas 10 A sudah datang dan melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka yaitu piket kelas. Meski kelas sudah dibersihkan oleh mereka yang melakukan piket sepulang sekolah, mereka yang datang pagi harus menyiapkan kelas untuk kegiatan belajar seperti menurunkan kursi dari atas meja, menyiapkan kapur jika sudah habis, mengelap meja, merapikan buku di loker dan lain sebagainya. Jika kelas masih terasa kotor pun boleh dibersihkan kembali.

Suasana piket aman dan damai, namun mendadak suara ember yang dilempar dari depan pintu membuat mereka yang berada di kelas terlonjak kaget, sontak menoleh ke asal suara dan dapati ember untuk air pel milik mereka sudah pecah akibat dilempar. Ketika melihat ke pintu, mereka dapati seorang lelaki dengan tatapan marah diiringi tangan yang berpangku di depan dada.

"Kukembalikan ember milik kalian," ucap lelaki tersebut, lalu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya--menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan marah. "Aku akan mencari siapa yang berani membuang air pel padaku."

.

.

.

Yaya memegangi kedua tali tas ranselnya seraya berlari menuju kelas. Bangun kesiangan membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol teman-teman yang piket, terlebih ia mau tak mau pergi seorang diri karena orangtuanya sedang pergi melakukan dinas di luar kota. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lima puluh lima, tiga menit lagi menuju bel masuk. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah ketika harus terlambat masuk ke kelas sebagai ketua kelas sebab ia sudah menetapkan waktu untuk datang lebih awal.

Saat berhenti di depan pintu, setiap pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, menghela napas kecewa dan ada pula yang menggeleng. Ini kali pertamanya ia terlambat, dirasa Yaya cukup maklum mengingat tindakannya sekarang yang terlambat datang ke kelas. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan napas terengah-engah, namun kedua manik madu miliknya langsung terarah pada ember yang berlubang cukup besar di bagian bawah, membuatnya tersentak.

"Loh? Kok bisa pecah gini?" Yaya bertanya, menghampiri ember yang diletakkan di atas meja dan memegangnya.

"Tadi, ada kak Kaizo datang kesini."

Mendengar nama itu membuat Yaya tersentak sekaligus meneguk ludah. Jangan-jangan, yang kemarin tak sengaja disiramnya itu kak Kaizo? Ia menggeleng dan merutuki nasibnya, gimana kalau lelaki itu malah mencari-carinya?

"Dia yang ngelempar ember ini, terus dia bilang dia bakalan cari orang yang ngebuang air pel ke dia," jelas seorang perempuan yang berdiri di belakang meja.

"Bukan kamu 'kan, Ya?" tanya seorang gadis bermahkota pirang--Amy. "Kemarin yang buang air pel emang kamu sih, tapi kamu gak bakalan seberani itu 'kan buang ke kakak kelas?"

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Memang dia yang membuang air pel, tapi mereka tak tahu kalau ia membuangnya dari jendela kelas 10 C dan tak tahu kalau ada orang di bawah sana. Kalau tahu orang itu adalah kak Kaizo, dia akan putar balik dan membuangnya di toilet saja daripada harus mencari masalah.

"Maaf, itu...aku yang ngebuangnya." Ia menjawab, membuat seisi kelas kaget. "T-Tapi," ucapnya, berusaha menjelaskan. "Ceritanya tuh aku takut mau ke toilet soalnya gelap jadi aku buang dari jendela kelas 10 C. Aku gak liat ke bawah dan tahu-tahu ada yang maki-maki...karena takut aku langsung buang embernya juga."

Semakin merasa bersalah karena ia sudah membawa nama kelasnya, kedua tangan Yaya disatukan--memberi gestur permintaan maaf. "Maaaf! Embernya bakalan kuganti dan..." Gadis berkerudung putih itu meneguk ludah. "Aku bakalan ngomong sama kak Kaizo dan minta maaf."

"Oh, jadi ini orangnya?"

Suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar, Yaya sontak menoleh dan mendapati lelaki bermahkota ungu tua dengan seragam acak-acakan, bahkan tak memakai almamater. Nyali gadis itu makin ciut ketika Kaizo berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kaki Yaya bergerak mundur namun Kaizo makin mendekati, hingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan pinggir meja dan tak ada celah lagi untuk kabur. Tanpa aba-aba, Kaizo mengepung Yaya dengan satu kakinya dan berujar, "Berani sekali ya?" Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa senti. "Temui aku saat jam istirahat, kalau tidak kau tahu akibatnya 'kan?"

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Yaya merasa lemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan teman-temannya menghampiri untuk membantunya berdiri. Ada pula yang mengelus punggungnya guna menenangkan gadis itu.

Astaga, secepat inikah aku bertemu dengan kematian?

.

.

.

Buku yang berada di atas meja ia kemaskan, dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja dan menghela napas kasar. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit yang lalu dan Yaya masih melamunkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemui kakak kelas yang dikenal berandal seantero sekolah. Sikapnya semena-mena karena tahu ia adalah anak "belian", dimana mereka adalah anak-anak berprestasi di bidang olahraga--terutama bola basket--untuk membawa nama SMA Galaksi di kompetensi bergengsi. Berkat anak-anak belian itu, SMA ini selalu memasuki urutan pertama pada prestasi pertandingan bola basket tingkat nasional. Namun, karena itulah kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap seenaknya hingga membuat guru-guru gemas. Yayasan tak pernah peduli akan hal tersebut, yang paling penting adalah sekolah mereka dicap sebagai sekolah terbaik dalam pertandingan bola basket.

Semua biaya mereka ditanggung oleh sekolah, namun jika mereka mengundurkan diri untuk tidak mengikuti pertandingan beasiswa mereka akan dicabut dan dikenakan biaya layak murid-murid biasa. Hal tersebut jelas tidak diinginkan oleh mereka. Sekolah gratis asal membawa nama sekolah saja sudah cukup.

Langkah berat membawa Yaya keluar kelas, mencari keberadaan kakak kelas tersebut. Masalahnya, ia hanya tahu nama dan kelas. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa Kaizo sendiri tidak pernah di kelasnya karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas misalnya di kelas lain, taman belakang sekolah atau kantin. Terkadang juga di lapangan indoor/outdoor bahkan atap sekolah. Ya kali Yaya harus mencari ke seisi sekolah?

Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke area kelas sebelas, dimana saat memasuki lorong di lantai tiga, sebelah kanan adalah kelas IPA dan sebelah kiri kelas IPS. Kelas unggulan IPA berada paling depan, tepat saat sampai di lantai tiga sementara kelas unggulan IPS berada di ujung lorong. Yaya tak tahu pasti kenapa sistem sekolahnya seperti ini, yang jelas kelas unggulan--kelas A--selalu berada di depan, seperti kelasnya.

Yaya mengintip-intip kelas dengan plang XI IPS A yang berada di ujung lorong sekadar memastikan apakah ada kehidupan disana. Perlahan langkah kakinya memasuki lorong kelas IPS, melihat melalui jendela yang terpasang di setiap kelas hingga tampak aktivitas di dalam sana. Jika ia ingin membandingkan, kelas anak sosial lebih berisik daripada kelas eksak. Buktinya sekarang, kelas IPA hanya beberapa yang tampak berada di luar kelas dengan nongkrong di koridor. Sisanya lebih banyak di dalam kelas atau perpustakaan. Sedangkan kelas IPS...ribut baik di kelas maupun koridor.

"Eh, adek kelas manis. Ngapain kesini? Cari abang ya?"

Seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba mendapati Yaya memasuki lorong IPS menghampiri dengan genit, membuat gadis bermanik madu itu tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng.

"M-Mau cari orang, bang...," jawabnya.

"Nyari siapa? Abang?" Ia lalu tersenyum. "Udah ngaku aja kamu. Kamu mau nembak abang 'kan?"

_Ngaco_, Yaya membatin.

**_Pletak_**.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah botol berisi minuman isotonik mendarat di kepala lelaki itu, membuat Yaya tersentak sementara si pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Anjrit, siapa yang lempar hah?!"

Kaizo menatap lelaki itu tajam dengan satu botol yang dilempar-lempar ke udara dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Lelaki itu mendecih, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas--melewati Yaya. Jika urusannya dengan Kaizo, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mau mencari masalah lebih besar sebab mereka sadar diri--mereka tidak akan menang. Apalagi, anak "belian" lebih diprioritaskan selain anak beasiswa akademis maupun non-akademis lainnya.

Yaya meneguk ludah. Melihat lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya membuat kaki gadis merah muda itu gemetar, rasanya ia tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Kaizo memegang botol minuman isotonik tersebut dengan erat setelah melempar-lemparkannya ke udara, lalu setelah berada di hadapan Yaya, ia menyodorkan minuman tersebut padanya.

Gadis itu mengerjap sebab botol tersebut disodorkan padanya. Yaya menatap botol merk ponari yang berada di genggaman Kaizo, lalu beralih pada lelaki itu. Ia tak tahu, kenapa kakak kelasnya memberikan air minum padanya? Jelas ia ragu untuk menerima, kalau ternyata ada apa-apa di dalam minuman itu bagaimana? Terus kalau dia di apa-apain?

"Aku tak sehina itu meracuni seseorang," ucap Kaizo tiba-tiba yang tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Yaya, membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Kenapa tidak langsung dilakukan saja daripada berbelit-belit?"

Hanya ada Yaya dan lelaki itu di koridor ketika disadari, membuat gadis beriris madu itu ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Tiba-tiba Kaizo mendecih. "Kau sendiri masih ketakutan seperti tikus kecil dan sudah berani menyiramkan air pel padaku?" tanyanya seraya membuka tutup botol ponari lalu menenggak isinya.

"I-Itu, maaf, s-saya tidak se--"

"Apapun itu, aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu." Ia lalu melempar ponari pada Yaya, yang mau tak mau ditangkap oleh gadis itu. "Belikan aku yang baru, yang dingin."

"H-Hah?"

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya diiringi tatapan tajam.

Yaya menggeleng. "S-Saya tidak bilang begitu, kak!"

"Kau kuberi waktu 5 menit."

"A-Apa? L-Lima menit?"

"Satu."

Kaizo mulai menghitung, membuat Yaya langsung beranjak dari koridor dengan berlari menuju kantin. Sekarang ia berada di lantai tiga, sementara kantin berada di lantai satu. Bagaimana caranya membeli minuman dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu selama lima menit? Ah, Yaya beneran tunduk dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Kantin saat itu sangat ramai, tapi Yaya tak begitu memedulikan hal tersebut. Baginya sekarang adalah membelikan ponari dingin selama lima menit. Ia tak memedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya tampak tergesa-gesa. Setelah mengambil ponari dari kulkas, membayarnya pada ibu kantin ia langsung bergegas ke lantai tiga.

Yaya berlari dari kantin hingga menaikki tangga tanpa memandang langkah kakinya, membuat dirinya terjatuh di tangga. Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang biasa itu, membuatnya terus berlari hingga sampai di lantai tiga dan menuju ke kelas 11 IPS A.

Napasnya terengah-engah, kepalanya mendadak pusing, namun putuskan untuk menggeleng pelan. Ia mengetuk pintu kelas, membukanya dan menyembulkan sedikit kepala. Yaya mendapati lelaki beriris delima itu tengah duduk di atas meja dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ketika melihat Yaya masuk ke kelas, terulas senyuman miring di wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau cepat juga," ucap Kaizo, entah memuji atau mengejek. Teman-temannya berfokus pada gadis yang memeluk dua botol ponari, membuat mereka tersenyum sumringah bahkan ada pula yang mendorong lelaki itu. Jelas mereka bangga karena orang seberandal Kaizo bisa mendapatkan perempuan alim seperti ini.

"Heh, kau mendahului kami ya?"

"Sialan kau, bro. Dapatnya yang bagus pula. Cocoklah sama kau, ya gak?"

Kaizo menggeleng pelan, lalu beralih pada Yaya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk dua botol yang berada di tangan Yaya.

"Mana punyaku?"

Gadis berkerudung putih susu itu langsung memberikan botol ponari pada Kaizo. Lelaki itu melihat botol tersebut, lalu menyuruh Yaya untuk pergi dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Paham dengan kode tersebut, Yaya mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Kaizo serta teman-temannya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hah? Apa? Kami gak dengar! Ngomong yang jelas dong."

Mendengar itu membuat lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu menendang kaki temannya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Yaya untuk pergi secepatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Yaya langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa sih? Kau ini belum apa-apa udah marah." Seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditendang Kaizo berucap, nyolot. "Baru juga ketemu sekali."

"Bacot."

"Kapan kira-kira mau ditembak? Dengar-dengar anak itu juga populer di sekolah gara-gara dia jadi ketua kelas sama murid terbaik. Dia jadi sekretaris OSIS juga kalau gak salah."

Kaizo mendengus. "Cuma itu doang."

"Heh! Kau gak tahu ya, ada cowok yang deketin dia juga akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kok kau tahu sih soal beginian? Apa gegara sering ngumpul sama temen-temen cewekmu?" tanya seorang lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Tahu, lah. Iya, cewekku tukang gosip. Rata-rata gosip dia akurat sih, sampai masuk headline web sekolah. Tahu kagak?"

"Kagak."

"Makanya! Otak dipake buat porno doang."

"Anjir kau!"

Kaizo hanya menyimak percakapan kedua temannya seraya meneguk ponari. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu peduli dengan gadis itu, mau dia apa kek apa kek. Tetapi ia juga penasaran, lelaki mana yang sedang mendekatinya?

"Aku cabut," ucapnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Bentar lagi pak gundul masuk!"

Lelaki itu berhenti, menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau kira aku peduli?"

Setelah mendengar itu, teman-teman mereka bersorak ria. Mereka maunya bolos berjamaah ketika ketuanya melakukan hal tersebut. Tahulah pak gundul itu kalau ngomong air liurnya kemana-mana, bahkan mereka harus siap-siap payung atau jas hujan biar tidak kena tempias air liur. Tetapi karena masih sholeh dan taat peraturan, mereka mau tak mau memakai jas hujan atau payung setiap pak gundul mengajar. Beruntung Kaizo hanya mengikuti beberapa kali di mata pelajaran guru ini, apalagi ia duduk di belakang dan masalah absen ia tak begitu memedulikannya sebab kehadiran bisa dimanipulasinya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Yaya belum sarapan sejak pagi karena dirinya tak mengingat lagi untuk mengasup makanan, membuat perutnya keroncongan sekarang. Kepalanya juga mendadak berat yang diputuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di tangga menuju lantai dua dan mendudukkan diri disana. Tanpa sadar, ia membuka tutup botol ponari dan meminumnya. Rasa haus saat itu membuatnya tidak berpikir bahwa ponari yang dipegangnya sudah diminum oleh Kaizo.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lututnya berdenyut bahkan terasa panas, membuatnya memegangi kakinya yang dibalut rok biru muda panjang. Yaya baru ingat kalau dirinya sempat terjatuh di tangga tadi. Ia menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk berdiri, namun keseimbangannya hampir runtuh dan membuatnya tumbang--jika saja tidak ada menahan tubuhnya.

"Yaya?"

ooooo

Tbc ?

Haii~ aduhh sebelumnya maaf ya aku late update. Mood menulisku hilang datang kayak hujan, sekalinya ada malah gak bawa laptop. Akhirnya aku nulis di hape mau gamau dan update dari hape juga TT. Maaf kalau agak berantakan TT

Ngomong-ngomong, yang bakalan jadi orang ketiga siapa ya? xD


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaya? Kamu ngapain disini?"

Suara seorang lelaki tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Yaya, ia pun merasa tubuhnya sedang dipegangi. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati lelaki beriris delima dengan seragam khas SMA Galaksi lengkap bersama almamater biru muda serta dasi berwarna senada, Halilintar.

"Eh, kakak." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Habis jalan-jalan gitu, hehe."

Dahi Halilintar mengernyit. "Jalan-jalan sampai tumbang begini?"

Yaya menggaruk pipinya canggung, masih menyengir kuda. "Iya...hehe."

"Kamu udah makan?" Lelaki itu bertanya lagi, lalu melihat botol ponari yang berada di tangan Yaya. "Pagi-pagi udah minum ponari?"

"Eh?"

Yaya tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ponari yang dipegang bukan miliknya. Ia tadinya hanya membelikan ponari untuk kakak kelasnya itu...jangan-jangan ini yang tadi diminum sama Kaizo?

Ia tiba-tiba menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan disertai rona merah di pipi. Masa belum apa-apa udah kena indirect kiss begini?

Halilintar menatap gadis di depannya bingung. Tingkahnya aneh, tidak biasanya ia melihat Yaya seperti orang linglung. Kayaknya memang belum makan, deh.

"Ya, kamu mau ke--"

"M-Maaf, kak! Aku harus balik ke kelas dulu."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Halilintar sampai selesai, gadis berkerudung putih itu langsung memotong pembicaraan lawan bicaranya dan pergi meninggalkan Halilintar seorang diri. Kakinya masih terasa sakit, tapi ia memaksakan untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit.

Lelaki yang memiliki iris sama dengan Kaizo itu melihat Yaya yang menuruni tangga, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Namun saat berada di pertengahan tangga, langkahnya terhenti untuk tidak mengikuti gadis itu. Kakinya kembali untuk menaikki tangga, lalu mundur untuk menuruni tangga. Halilintar mendecak lalu mengacak rambutnya gusar, kenapa ego dan pikirannya menjadi bertolak belakang seperti ini?

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menaikki tangga, tak mau mengikuti Yaya ke kelasnya. Ketika menaikki tangga, Kaizo berada tepat di sampingnya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan. Sejenak ia melihat Halilintar yang tampak gusar, namun wajah dinginnya itu tak terlihat demikian. Ya, mungkin hanya kaum berwajah dingin saja yang bisa melihat ekspresi sesamanya. Ia lalu mengendikkan bahu, terus menuruni tangga hingga berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh duh duh--"

Yaya mengaduh seraya mengelus area kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Teman-temannya sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi, makanya mereka meminta Yaya untuk melihat bagaimana luka yang di dapati gadis itu.

"Kamu dihajar sama kak Kaizo?" seorang gadis berambut sebahu di sampingnya bertanya, membuat Yaya menggeleng.

"Enggak, kok. Aku cuma jatuh di tangga, beneran."

"Owalah, kamu didorong sama dia?"

Yaya kembali menggeleng, bahkan lebih kuat dari pertanyaan pertama. "Enggak! Aku yang kesandung."

"Heh yang laki-laki gak usah liat!" ujar Ying--gadis berkacamata yang merupakan sahabat Yaya, ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu setelah tahu Yaya 'kenapa-kenapa'. Dengan hati-hati, ia berjongkok dan mengangkat sedikit rok biru muda yang dikenakan Yaya hingga tampak memar pada bagian lutut serta luka gores yang tak terlalu parah di bagian tulang kering gadis itu. "Aiyaa, kita harus ke UKS ni."

"Aku gak papa kok, Ying. Beneran."

Ying menghela napas kasar seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. "Dengar, keluargaku juga ada yang kayak gini dan dia harus di operasi karena tulang tempurungnya bergeser. Kalau ini bergeser juga gimana?!"

"Enggaklah, lagian sakitnya juga gak parah-parah amat, kok."

"Mana tahu ee, pokoknya kau harus ke UKS!" Gadis berkacamata itu menurunkan kembali rok Yaya dan memeganginya untuk dibawa ke UKS. "Cepat!"

Mau tak mau, Yaya menuruti keinginan keras kepala sahabatnya itu. Kalau dirasa-rasa, sakit di lututnya tidak begitu parah. Dikompres es lalu diberi salep juga bakalan hilang nanti. Lagipula, UKS berada di ujung lorong lantai ini. Cukup capek juga kalau harus jalan sampai ke ujung.

Dibantu Ying, gadis beriris madu itu berjalan pincang keluar kelas. Di saat itu juga, Kaizo berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Ying mendecih, menatap sinis lelaki itu dan menarik Yaya untuk makin mendekatinya. Yaya sendiri hanya melihat sekilas karena kepalanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang, pandangannya pun kabur. Hingga kesadaran gadis itu hilang dan ia terjatuh pingsan. Ying memekik kaget sebab sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yaya!"

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia belum makan ya?" Seorang anggota UKS bertanya, membuat Ying mengangguk pelan.

"Kayaknya..."

"Bentar lagi dia bangun kok. Nanti langsung kasi air hangat aja terus dibawa makan ya."

"Iya. Eh, kak." Ying berujar, membuat seorang kakak kelas dua dengan iris zamrud itu menghentikkan langkah. "Kakinya gimana ya, kak? Ada yang bergeser gitu?"

"Enggak, kok. Nanti dikompres es aja biar memarnya berkurang. Kalau makin parah bawa aja ke dokter, ya?"

Gadis beriris zamrud itu pamit pada Ying, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan, menyisakkan Ying, Yaya dan Kaizo yang berdiri di dekat pintu UKS. Ying sendiri tak peduli jika keberadaan lelaki itu ada, hanya saja terjebak berdua di dalam ruangan seperti ini rasanya canggung.

Kaizo berdiri di dekat pintu, memerhatikan tirai yang menutupi dua gadis itu dari sana. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah dari lelaki itu karena ia sendiri merasa semua ini bukan dari perbuatannya. Saat perempuan berkerudung itu pingsan, ia sudah berbaik hati menolong dengan membawanya ke UKS. Untuk masalah gadis itu pingsan atau luka atau lainnya, ia merasa itu bukan masalahnya. Toh kalau memang disuruh kenapa tidak hati-hati?

Pintu UKS bergeser dan terbuka, di saat itu juga Halilintar mendapati tirai di kasur bagian tengah. Syaraf 'tidak peduli'-nya bekerja sangat keras membuatnya masuk ke dalam UKS mengabaikan semua makhluk hidup maupun astral disana, bahkan ia tak sadar ada keberadaan Kaizo tak jauh dari pintu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kotak obat dan mencari secarik kertas yang berisi daftar obat-obatan yang kurang disana. Sampai Ying sadar dengan kehadiran orang yang membuka kotak obat dan spontan bertanya,

"Kak?"

Halilintar yang familiar dengan suara itu menghentikkan aktivitas sejenak lalu menoleh, ia dapati seorang gadis berkacamata dengan model rambut kuncir dua ke bawah dan seorang gadis berkerudung yang tengah tertidur di kasur. Ia tersentak ketika mengetahui bahwa Yaya yang terbaring di sana.

"Yaya kenapa?"

"Dia pingsan, kata kak Shielda gara-gara belum makan."

Terdengar helaan napas kasar dari lelaki itu. Ia menutup kotak obat, berjalan menghampiri Yaya dan menatapnya datar. Kaizo yang tak begitu jelas melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tirai itu mendecih, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan UKS seraya membanting pintu--membuat orang yang berada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Ia pikir pun, tak ada gunanya berada di dalam tempat itu terlalu lama. Setelah tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu ya dia langsung pergi.

Ying mendecak ketika menyadari siapa pelaku dari membanting pintu UKS, sementara Halilintar menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakak lihat gak laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat pintu?"

Ia mengernyit, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat kembali lelaki yang dimaksud Ying. Namun tak ditemukan satupun orang di sana.

"Gak ada."

"Tadi dia ada!" Ying berseru. "Pasti dia yang banting pintu. Dasar gak bertanggung jawab."

Lagi-lagi Halilintar mengernyit. "Emangnya dia kenapa?"

Ying menatap kakak kelas di depannya tidak yakin. Kalau ia menceritakan semuanya pada Halilintar, pasti Yaya akan marah padanya karena menceritakan hal yang bisa membuat lelaki itu khawatir. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik Halilintar tahu sebagai gebetannya Yaya, daripada tidak 'kan?

"Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

Yaya membuka sedikit matanya, lalu memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan dimana dirinya berada. Saat tahu bahwa ia berada di UKS dan entah sejak berapa lama, sontak langsung bangun dan terduduk. Lelaki bermahkota cokelat muda itu tersentak dan memegangi bahu Yaya.

"Ya, jangan langsung bangun," ucap Halilintar, memperingatkan.

"Kak Hali?" Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Ying, namun nihil. Hanya dirinya berdua di sana. "Ying mana, kak?"

"Ying di kelas," jawabnya. "Kamu udah dibuatin surat izin jadi sekarang kamu boleh pulang."

"Udah berapa lama aku disini, kak?"

Halilintar mengendikkan bahu. "Hampir setengah hari?" Lelaki itu mengira-ngira, lalu menoleh pada jam dinding. "Sekarang udah jamnya pulang."

"Lalu kak Hali?"

"Gak usah khawatirkan aku." Ia berucap seraya mengulas senyuman tipis, lalu wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius, membuat Yaya bergidik ngeri. "Kamu sendiri kenapa gak bilang kalau belum sarapan?"

Gadis itu terkekeh seraya menggaruk pipinya. "Tadi buru-buru, kak. Tapi aku beneran gapapa kok!"

Lelaki itu mendengus. Bagaimana ia tahu keadaan gadis ini jika tidak diberitahu? Kadang Halilintar sendiri merasa gemas jika Yaya berkata semuanya baik-baik saja sementara keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

Ia mengusap kepala Yaya seraya berujar, "Kamu susah ditebak sampai bikin aku bingung."

Muncul rona merah di pipi gadis itu, membuatnya menunduk menahan malu. Hingga pintu UKS dibuka, Halilintar segera menjauhkan tangannya dan berbalik badan--menahan malu. Ying menyibakkan tirai dan menaruh tas Yaya di atas kasur, ia tersenyum lebar sebab melihat sahabatnya sudah siuman.

"Kamu udah enakan?" tanya Ying seraya memegang tangan gadis berkerudung itu yang dijawab dengan anggukkan. "Ya udah, kita makan dulu, yuk."

"G-Gak usah deh, nanti aku makan di rumah aja." Yaya berujar seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya, menolak ajakan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Duhh, kamu belum makan dari pagi o, Ya."

Halilintar mengambil kantong plastik berisi tempat bekal dari atas kasur yang kosong, lalu menyodorkannya pada Yaya.

"Makan dulu."

Yaya mengambil kantong plastik tersebut dan tersenyum. "Makasih, kak. Nanti aku makan di rumah aja."

"Gapapa nih?" tanya Ying.

"Gapapa kok." Yaya menjawab seraya mengangguk. "Kayaknya mamaku yang bakal jemput, nanti aku makan di mobil."

"Ya udah, ayo kita pulang. Kamu harus makan dan istirahat!" Gadis berkacamata itu menarik Yaya untuk turun dari kasur. Yaya menuruti dan perlahan turun meski tubuhnya agak terasa lunglai. Ia dibantu Ying untuk berdiri dan berjalan, lalu pamit pada Halilintar.

"Hati-hati, maaf gak bisa ngantar. Aku ada urusan di OSIS."

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, kak. Gapapa."

.

.

.

.

"Ya, kak Hali 'kan udah keluar dari OSIS. Kok katanya ada urusan disana?"

Gadis berkerudung itu mengendikkan bahu. "Entah ya...gitu-gitu kak Hali kerjanya lebih baik daripada yang lain."

"Iya sih. Eh, Ya, kamu sadar gak sih kalau kak Halilintar suka sama kamu?"

"Hah?"

Ying menggeleng ketika mendengar respon dari sahabatnya itu. "Aiyoo, kamu ini gak peka a ya!"

"Maksudnya gimana, Ying?"

"Kamu gak sadar sama kelakuan dia sejak kamu masuk OSIS? Orang-orang juga tahu kalau dia suka sama kamu!"

Yaya terkekeh. "Ya ampun, yang kayak gitu 'kan dianggap cuma teman satu organisasi aja. Kenapa harus diambil hati?"

Gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas. "Terserah deh, Ya. Pantes aja kamu jomblo dari lahir."

Yaya memanyunkan bibir dan mendorong Ying. Ia sendiri belum terpikir untuk menyukai seseorang lebih dari teman sebab yang dipikirannya saat masuk ke SMA adalah belajar, belajar dan belajar. Rasanya tak ada faedah juga kalau harus mengurusi lelaki.

"Eh, teman-teman gimana? Ada yang kontrol gak?"

"Gampanglah itu. Wakil 'kan ada!"

"Iya ya..."

Ketika mereka berjalan keluar pagar, seorang lelaki mencegat mereka, membuat kedua langkah kaki terhenti. Yaya dan Ying dapati seorang lelaki tinggi dengan mahkota ungu tua berdiri di sana seraya berpangku tangan dan memasang wajah angkuh.

"Aku punya urusan sama cewek ini." Kaizo berujar seraya menunjuk Yaya, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Urusan apa?!" tanya Ying.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Iya!"

Ying dengan sangat yakin ingin ikut dengan Yaya, ia tak peduli jika yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah kakak kelas nakal yang terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Motorku cuma muat satu orang. Kau mau dibonceng di depan?"

"Hah? Enggaklah!"

"Kalau gitu," Kaizo merangkul Yaya dan menarik gadis itu. "Kupinjam dia."

oooo

Haloo~ maaf sebelumnya lagi2 ku update di hape jadi maaf kalau agak berantakan dan belum bisa balesin review ;; makasihh buat udah ninggalin review di ff abal ini ;;

jadi yang nebak siapa orang ketiganya, bener gak? xD


	4. Chapter 4

Yaya hanya mengikuti perkataan kakak kelasnya itu—meski belum paham akan dibawa pergi kemana dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun tak berani untuk menolak sebab ia merasa dirinya sudah 'terikat' dengan Kaizo.

Ketika berada di parkiran, Kaizo memberikan helm yang diambilnya dari motor sebelah—tak peduli siapapun pemiliknya—pada Yaya. Gadis berkerudung itu menatap helm tersebut, lalu beralih pada kakak kelasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apalagi yang kau lihat?" Kaizo bertanya dengan nada kesal. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yaya, ia langsung melempar helm tersebut yang mau tak mau langsung ditangkap oleh gadis itu. Pikiran Yaya makin kacau, mana belum makan lagi. Ia takut kalau Kaizo membawanya ke tempat yang sepi...lalu kalau diapa-apain gimana?

"A-Anu, kak, k-kita mau kemana ya?"

Kaizo tak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, lantas memakai helm dan naik ke motor lalu menghidupkannya. Ia menoleh pada Yaya, menggerakkan kepalanya guna memberi isyarat untuk naik ke motor.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya sebab ragu. Haruskah ia mengikuti perkataan kakak kelasnya itu? Saat menatap Kaizo yang sudah mengenakan helm, pandangan matanya tajam seperti silet. Gadis berkerudung itu meneguk ludah, Kaizo seperti menuntut untuk mengikutinya. Ia berusaha untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk memakai helm kemudian menaiki motor dengan posisi miring-sebab dirinya memakai rok.

Tanpa bertanya sudah siap atau belum, Kaizo langsung menggas motornya keluar sekolah, membuat Yaya mau tak mau memegang jaket varsity berwarna hitam-putih yang di kenakan Kaizo. Ia berdoa di dalam hati, semoga dirinya selamat di perjalanan hingga tempat tujuan—entah kemana.

.

.

.

Kaizo tak menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan, tapi Yaya refleks memeluk lelaki itu sebab motor yang dikendarainya melaju sangat cepat. Yaya seperti berada di ambang hidup dan mati, rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuka mata. Yang bisa dilakukannya kini adalah memeluk kakak kelasnya tanpa peduli tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Sementara si pembawa motor menyeringai, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis yang dibawanya sebagai penumpang itu. Jelas sekali ia ketakutan ketika merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya makin erat.

Hingga mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Jantung Yaya yang masih berdegup kencang benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol, terlebih hal tersebut membuat tangannya ikut gemetaran. Ketika merasa motor tersebut telah berhenti, kedua matanya perlahan dibuka. Ia hampir tak bisa membedakan apakah sekarang dia berada di dunia atau di surga, sebab apa yang tampak di kedua maniknya kini seperti tak nyata.

"...Ini di gunung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yaya, lelaki itu mendengus. "Dasar orang kota."

Ketika Kaizo men-standar motornya, Yaya spontan turun dan melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Jauh disana ada sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi lautan, tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri—tepat pada bagian bawah—terdapat pesisir pantai. Bisa dipastikan, ia berada di kaki gunung yang biasa digunakan untuk perhentian orang-orang.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini," ujar Yaya terkagum-kagum. Dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik pulau tersebut. Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut _sunset_?

Melihat _sunset_...bersama orang yang disayangi?

Spontan Yaya menoleh pada Kaizo yang bersandar di motornya, lalu menggeleng kuat. Ia bahkan belum kenal dengan kakak kelasnya ini, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Boleh jadi Kaizo yang ingin melihatnya namun tidak mau sendiri, makanya dibawalah Yaya.

Mungkin...? Itu hanya spekulasi dadakan dari Yaya saja.

Tiba-tiba perut gadis itu berbunyi, membuatnya memegangi perutnya disertai menahan malu. Wajar sih karena dia belum makan sejak pagi, tapi kenapa bunyinya harus sekeras itu coba?

"Makan sana, kalau kau pingsan aku yang repot." Kaizo bertitah, membuat Yaya mengangguk spontan.

_Lagian yang repot-repot bawa kesini siapa coba_? batin Yaya mencicit.

Gadis berkerudung itu mengambil bekal yang disimpannya dalam tas lalu duduk di sebuah batu berukuran sedang-cukup baginya untuk duduk.

"Kakak mau?" Yaya bertanya—menawarkan—sekadar basa-basi tentunya. Padahal di dalam hati ia enggan menawarkan sebab takut sekaligus 'sebel' juga dengan kelakuan kakak kelasnya ini.

"Tak perlu menawariku segala. Aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukannya."

Yaya tertegun mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

_Tepat sekali_, batinnya.

"Tepat sekali," Kaizo berujar, membuat Yaya tersentak.

_Dia bisa baca pikiranku?_

"Dia bisa baca pikiranku?" Ia kembali berujar dengan pikiran yang sama dengan Yaya, membuat gadis itu memasang wajah seperti orang kaget.

"Kau terlalu gampang ditebak," ucap lelaki beriris delima itu seraya memangku tangan di depan dada. "Lebih gampang diajak main."

Hari ini, Yaya selalu dibuat hampir lepas jantung. Sejak dari sekolah hingga ke tempat ini, ia tak bisa tenang jika masih berada di sisi Kaizo.

"M-Maksudnya kak?"

Dengan polosnya pun Yaya bertanya, membuat Kaizo mengulas senyuman miring. Ia berjalan mendekati Yaya, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja. Bahkan gadis beriris karamel itu dapat merasakan deru napas dari Kaizo.

Manik delima itu menatap wajah Yaya lekat-lekat, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Jantungnya tak pernah tenang daritadi, apalagi mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Tak ada laki-laki yang berani melakukan hal ini selain dia!

"Bulu matamu bagus. Kau pakai maskara merk apa?"

Hah?

"M-Maskara?" Yaya bertanya lalu menggeleng pelan. "A-Aku gak pakai maskara atau apapun, kak."

Kaizo menjauhkan diri dan tampak berpikir. Meski rasanya tadi canggung, tapi saat mendengar pertanyaannya kok _cringe _ya?

"Kau tahu soal barang-barang perempuan?" Lelaki itu bertanya kembali.

"Lumayan...?"

"Temui aku besok setelah pulang sekolah," ujar Kaizo dengan wajah dinginnya itu. "Kau tahu konsekuensinya jika tidak datang 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Terus-terus, dia nganterin kamu sampai ke rumah gak?" Ying bertanya sebab penasaran mendengar cerita sahabatnya tentang kejadian kemarin. Jelas saja gadis berdarah Chinese itu khawatir, mengingat Yaya seperti 'diculik' oleh senior berandal di sekolahnya.

"Dianterin kok. Tapi...dia minta uang bensin."

"Kamu bayar?"

"Iya. Lagian wajar juga kalau bayar, toh dia udah nganterin aku sampai ke rumah."

"Idih, udah maksa pergi terus dipalakkin lagi! Emang kakak kelas gak bener." Ying berujar seraya menggeleng pelan.

Lain halnya dengan Yaya yang tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Lagipula, ia merasa berhutang budi pada Kaizo karena sudah membawanya ke tempat di dekat kaki gunung itu meski mereka tak sempat melihat sunset sebab Yaya meminta untuk pulang. Uang bensin yang sekitar 20ribu saja tak terlalu masalah baginya.

"Jadi nanti, kamu nemuin kak Kaizo?"

"Iya, Ying." Gadis berkerudung itu memegang tangan Ying. Sahabatnya itu tampak khawatir. "Tenang aja, kayaknya kak Kaizo gak berani ngapa-ngapain."

"Emangnya kamu tahu apa, Ya? Dia pernah hampir masuk penjara gara-gara...merkosa." Ying berbisik pada kata akhir, membuat Yaya tersentak.

"Terus?"

"Ya gak jadi karena orangtuanya kaya."

Yaya antara percaya atau tidak karena jika dilihat dari sifatnya yang nakal, boleh jadi Kaizo melakukan hal tersebut. Tetapi sampai melakukan hal sehina itu...rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Jika dilihat-lihat ego seorang Kaizo cukup tinggi, hal tersebut tidak mungkin dilakukan hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

Ketika mereka hendak menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Halilintar dengan sebuah buku tebal di genggamannya. Lelaki itu menghentikkan langkah dan langsung menanyai keadaan Yaya—mengingat kemarin gadis itu sempat pingsan karena tidak makan.

"Kamu udah enakan?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Udah kok, kak." Ia lalu melirik pada buku yang dipegang Halilintar, lantas bertanya, "Itu buku apa, kak?"

"Oh, ini." Halilintar mengangkat bukunya. "Buku kenangan OSIS tahun lalu. Rencananya tahun ini mau buat juga, terus nanti ada outbond."

"Kak Hali rajin ya, padahal udah mengundurkan diri," puji Ying, membuat lelaki beriris delima itu tersenyum.

"Ya gitu. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan sampai aku benar-benar mengundurkan diri."

"Semangat ya, kak." Yaya berujar seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. Halilintar tersenyum dan membalas, "Iya. Sayang kita gak bisa banyak ngobrol lagi di OSIS."

"Gapapa kok, kak. Kayak sekarang aja bisa 'kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan kembali berujar, hendak pamit untuk mengurusi urusannya. "Kalau gitu aku duluan,"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk, mereka terpisah di tangga. Jabatan Yaya yang sekarang sebagai sekretaris dua tidak begitu padat, hanya saja ia selalu membantu meski tidak diminta maka dari itu banyak yang menyukainya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS mengenai buku tahunan dan outbond tersebut.

.

.

.

Yaya mengiyakan perintah Kaizo yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui kakak kelas itu sepulang sekolah. Ia sudah menunggu di depan kelas 11 IPS A dan mencari-cari sosok Kaizo karena sudah banyak siswa yang keluar dari kelas tersebut. Hingga tampaknya lelaki bermahkota dark violet tersebut keluar dari kelas dengan tas ranselnya diselempangkan pada satu bahu saja.

"Widih, udah ditungguin aja, bro," ujar seorang lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersama Kaizo yang dibalas dengan seringai kecil.

Kaizo menghampiri gadis berkerudung yang sudah menunggunya. Hanya saling berpapasan, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Yaya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya pun berjalan mengikuti Kaizo di belakang, lalu berjalan beriringan. Seharusnya setelah menemui, urusan mereka sudah selesai 'kan? Lagipula perintahnya hanya menemui seusai sekolah dan mereka sudah bertemu. Apa ada hal lain yang akan dilakukan?

"Ikut aku ke _mall_."

"Hah?"

Yaya belum sempat bertanya dan lelaki bermahkota dark violet itu sudah berbicara. Akhirnya gadis berkerudung itu mengiyakan saja ucapan Kaizo dan mengikutinya. Meski saat merespon, tatapan Kaizo sangat tajam membuat Yaya tak mampu berkutik dan jelas, ia pasti akan menurut saja.

.

.  
Masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka pergi ke mall. Yaya tadinya berniat untuk pulang dan ganti baju, namun Kaizo melarang dan berkata bahwa hal tersebut akan membuang-buang waktu.

_"Yang terpenting kau pakai baju."  
_  
Begitu katanya. Ya sudah, Yaya menurut saja dan ini kali pertamanya pergi ke _mall_ seusai sekolah, bersama laki-laki pula. Yah, anggap saja seperti jalan bersama teman, ya 'kan?

Saat memasuki mall, Kaizo langsung berjalan ke arah _skincare_ dan _treatment_, membuat Yaya mengikutinya dan cukup kewalahan karena langkah kaki lelaki itu lumayan cepat. Ia langsung memasuki toko bernama _Body & Beauty_, satu persatu menyusuri bagian _make-up_, melihat dan memegang benda yang tidak ia tahu sama sekali apa dan fungsinya.

Yaya hanya memerhatikan dan ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dicari, namun tampaknya Kaizo sedang serius. Entah sedang serius memilih atau serius memikirkan benda apa yang dipegangnya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang karyawan di toko tersebut. Kedua insan itu spontan menoleh, namun Kaizo langsung memalingkan wajah dan kembali menyusuri setiap rak make-up sementara Yaya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali mengikuti kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kakak mau cari apa?"

Akhirnya Yaya putuskan untuk bertanya sebab mengikuti Kaizo yang hanya melihat, memegang setiap maskara, lipstik, _eyeliner_, cat kuku tapi tidak membeli membuat kecurigaan karyawan di toko ini. Jelas sekali ia merasa diperhatikan, apalagi mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah. Bisa-bisa mereka dikira maling.

Lelaki itu terdiam di depan rak minyak wangi, memerhatikan satu persatu botol kaca tersebut lalu menoleh pada Yaya dan berujar, "Carikan aku sesuatu yang bagus untuk wanita."

"Oh, untuk pacar kakak?" Yaya bertanya—memastikan, namun pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kaizo menatapnya tajam. Ia lalu mengibaskan kedua tangan dan membenarkan ucapannya, "Maksudnya, kita harus spesifik dulu untuk siapa barang itu diberikan, pacar kek, mama atau—"

"Pokoknya wanita."

"O-Oh oke."

Gadis beriris karamel tersebut mengiyakan, namun dipikir-pikir barang-barang disini lumayan mahal. Untuk harga kantong seorang siswa SMA bukankah terlalu menjerit? Yaya sendiri pun tak tahu kepada siapa benda tersebut akan diberikan. Boleh jadi wanita itu adalah pacarnya, keluarganya atau ibunya. Kalaupun ada orang yang spesifik, ia bisa lebih mudah memilih barangnya.

Ia menghampiri Kaizo yang tengah mencoba _tester handcream_ dan bertanya, "Kak, kakak yakin mau beli disini? Harganya bisa ratusan, loh. Kalau mau aku ada rekomendasi tempat dan merek yang bagus."

Lelaki itu menggantung kembali handcream yang baru saja dikenakannya lalu tampak berpikir. Ia hanya asal masuk saja tanpa tahu harga-harga benda seperti ini. Setelahnya ia beralih pada Yaya, lalu berbalik badan.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya.

Yaya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kaizo. Saat mereka keluar dari toko, tanpa sengaja seorang karyawan yang tadi menghampirinya berbicara.

"Masih SMA juga udah sok-sokan pacaran. Masuk doang lagi gak ada beli."

Kaizo yang mendengar itu menghentikkan langkah, membuat Yaya bingung dengan tindakan kakak kelasnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia kembali ke toko tersebut dan menendang meja yang menyusun parfum, _lotion_ dan _handcream_ hingga semua benda tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Semua disana berteriak histeris, termasuk Yaya yang panik karena Kaizo tiba-tiba bertindak kasar seperti itu.

Dengan wajah kesal, lelaki beriris delima itu berjalan ke arah wanita yang baru saja mencibir dan menarik kerah bajunya—dan hendak dihentikkan oleh Yaya dengan menarik Kaizo.

"Wajah yang cuma penuh dengan dempul lagaknya seperti artis papan atas," ejeknya pada wanita tersebut, membuat kedua mata lawan bicaranya itu berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kak, kita nanti ditangkap satpam, loh!" Yaya membujuk Kaizo dengan menariknya agar melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa menuntaskan satpam _mall_ reyot seperti ini?"

"Sudah, kak. Ayo kita pergi!"

Kaizo melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar hingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh. Yaya segera menarik Kaizo untuk keluar dari mall agar terhindar dari kejaran satpam yang sudah _on the way_ ke toko tersebut.

Ketika sudah berada jauh di luar mall, Yaya menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak dan mengatur napas. Untuk hal seperti ini, bisa-bisa masalahnya sampai ke sekolah. Apalagi mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah 'kan?

"Loh, Yaya? Kamu dari sekolah langsung kesini?" tanya seseorang, membuat Yaya tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

Halilintar menoleh pada lelaki yang berada di samping Yaya dan menatapnya tajam. Siapa yang tidak tahu Kaizo? Kenakalannya sudah terkenal hingga ke sisi terdalam sekolah, jelas saja Halilintar tampak tak suka ketika mengetahui gebetannya bersama dengan tukang berandal di sekolah.

"Kamu ngapain pergi sama dia?"

oooo

**Halo~ ini Wizardcookie hehe. Maaf ada sedikit kendala karena perubahan penname, tapi orangnya tetep sama kok 'w' maaf mungkin agak lama (ato emang lama wkwk) karena nyari hari kosong buat ngedit chapter 4. Sebenernya udah selesai di hape, cuma mau dipindah lagi di laptop biar enak apa aja yang mau diedit hwhw**

**:Balasan Review Chapter 3:**

**Lilya Farissa: **Ciee dugaannya bener wkwk mungkin? atau mau pindah haluan ke HaliYa aja? .g sipsipp makasihh uwu

**mayimaginations: **Iya harusnya Ying nabok tapi keburu takut WKWK sipp makasihh uwu

**Haliana0805:** makasihh uwu coba tebak nanti Yaya sama siapa? hwhwhwh


	5. Chapter 5

Halilintar baru saja memijakkan kaki ke sebuah mall untuk mencari properti buku tahunan OSIS, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sekretarisnya berjalan bersama seorang lelaki yang ia tahu betul siapa. Ia mendecih ketika melihat keduanya berjalan dari kejauhan, hendak keluar mall. Yaya tampak kalut sembari menarik lelaki itu, sementara yang ditarik terlihat santai saja. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini dengan seragam sekolah? Langkahnya membatu hingga ia berpapasan dengan keduanya di parkiran motor.

"Kak Hali mau ngapain kesini?" Gadis itu bertanya ketika berpapasan dengan teman satu organisasi sekaligus kakak kelasnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kaizo yang berada di sisi, lalu menggaruk pipi. "Aku nemenin kak Kaizo buat cari barang, hehe."

"Oh~" Halilintar merespon diiringi anggukkan kepala. "Kebetulan aku ketemu kamu disini. Mau bantu aku cari properti buat buku tahunan OSIS gak?"

"Harusnya kau bikin janji dulu dengan cewek ini," Kaizo berujar, memasuki pembicaraan mereka seraya mendekatkan Yaya ke sisinya. "Dan aku yang mengajaknya duluan."

"Yaya yang memutuskan, bukan kau." Sang lelaki dengan iris delima yang sama dengan Kaizo membalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku juga dapat memutuskan. Kau hanya orang asing disini," Menekankan kata 'memutuskan' agar dapat diperjelas, Kaizo berujar demikian seraya mendecih. "Dari awal aku dan cewek ini yang pergi duluan. Kau dengan seenaknya ingin membawa gadis ini bersamamu? Jangan harap."

Keduanya saling beradu tatap membuat Yaya bingung. Ia juga sempat terkejut ketika Kaizo menariknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mau tak mau ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menengahi kedua lelaki ini. Bisa gawat kalau senior berandalnya tersulut emosi, ia tak mau keduanya berkelahi hanya karena memperebutkan dirinya.

"Oke, oke." Yaya berujar, membuat gestur dengan menampakkan telapak tangannya agar keduanya berhenti. "Kak Hali ikut saja dengan kami ya? Setelah mencari barang dengan Kak Kaizo, aku akan membantumu."

"Enak saja! Kalau mau cari berdua ya berdua!" Kaizo nyolot, tak terima atas keputusan gadis itu. "Apa-apaan juga dia ikut dengan kita?!" Ia berujar seraya menunjuk Halilintar di depannya.

Tuhkan, salah lagi.

"Kak, kalian sama-sama perlu aku. Jadi aku memutuskan hal ini biar adil."

"Gak, sekali tidak ya tidak!"

"Keras kepala juga kau, Kaizo." Sang lawan bicara berucap seraya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum miring. "Pantas saja banyak orang yang membencimu."

Mendengar itu membuat manik lelaki bermahkota ungu tua membola. Tangannya sudah mengepal, siap melayangkan tinju pada wajah Halilintar. Namun kepekaan Yaya begitu luar biasa yang membuatnya berdiri di depan Kaizo dengan merentangkan kedua tangan, menahan aksi lelaki itu.

"Kak, gak semua masalah harus diselesaikan dengan kekerasan," Yaya menjelaskan, begitu pelan dan hati-hati. "Kalau kakak gak mau kak Hali ikut, biar aku pergi dengan kak Hali aja. Aku bisa pergi dengan kakak lain kali."

Kaizo terdiam. Napasnya sudah begitu memburu dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Yaya di depannya. Ia lalu beralih pada lelaki di belakang sang gadis, melihat raut wajah menyebalkan yang mendeklarasikan bahwa lelaki itu menang dan dapat mengalahkannya. Kepalan tangannya yang tadi mengapung di udara dilemaskan, ia lalu mendecih. Halilintar sendiri tersenyum bangga ketika mengetahui bahwa Yaya membelanya, bukan membela lelaki itu.

"Terserahlah, tapi kau harus ikut di motorku."

"Iya, aku bakal ikut sama kakak, kok," ujar sang gadis seraya mengangguk. Tampak Kaizo berjalan mendahuluinya, ia lalu menoleh pada Halilintar dan berbalik. "Kak, kita ke mall yang biasa dipakai buat anak-anak rapat, ya!"

"Emang kenapa disini? Aku baru juga sampai."

"Hmm..." Gadis itu terdiam, tampak memikirkan alasan. "Kak Kaizo gak suka...tapi di tempat kita nanti banyak toko-toko properti kok! Aku tahu tempat-tempatnya."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau itu memang rekomendasimu, aku ngikut aja."

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka pun berjauhan dengan Yaya yang berjalan ke motor Kaizo, sementara Halilintar sendiri berjalan ke motornya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu bahagia karena dibela oleh gadis yang disuka. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sampai kapan ia harus memendam perasaan seperti ini? Bisa-bisa orang lain akan merebutnya. Sejenak ia menoleh pada Yaya yang telah duduk di motor lelaki itu. Sang lelaki tadinya marah-marah, tapi ketika membonceng Yaya terlihat ia mengganggu sang gadis. Sudah berapa lama mereka kenal? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat? Pertanyaan itu pun membuat rasa sesak di dada Halilintar. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

~~~

Ketiganya sampai di sebuah mall yang begitu elit, biasanya anak-anak OSIS sekolah mereka melakukan rapat sambil _hangout_. Lumayan setelah rapat mereka bisa bermain, karaoke atau sekadar jalan-jalan cuci mata. Yaya berjalan mendahului dua lelaki di belakangnya, mencari-cari toko kecantikan yang menjadi favoritnya dan juga ibunya. Ketika menemukan toko tersebut, ia pun masuk ke dalam sana dan langsung menghampiri spot _hand cream._

Sebenarnya ia bingung, untuk siapa barang-barang seperti ini akan diberikan. Sejenak ia menoleh pada Kaizo yang berada di spot _lipstick_, sesekali mengernyit dan mengambil satu _lipcream_ dan membolak-balikkan tempatnya hingga ia dihampiri seorang pekerja disana.

"Masnya mau cari lipcream warna apa? Untuk pacarnya ya?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, spontan ia menggeleng kuat dan berujar, "Maskara. Saya cari maskara, paling bagus, ada?"

"Oh, maskara? Sebentar ya,"

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu. Ia terlalu polos dengan hal beginian. Sang gadis tak menyangka sisi polos kakak kelasnya keluar ketika tengah memilih produk-produk seperti ini.

"Ini maskaranya yang paling bagus disini, mas. Bisa menaikkan volume bulu mata juga jadi bulu mata ceweknya lebih lentik," Wanita yang bekerja di toko ini menjelaskan, membuat Kaizo mengambil maskara tersebut dan mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada sang wanita, lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Yaya yang berada di tempat _handcream_.

"Aku mau ini," Kaizo berucap, membuat Yaya menoleh pada sang lelaki, mengambil maskara yang berada di tangan Kaizo dan memutar-mutar maskara.

"Oh, ini bagus banget loh, kak! Kakak mau ini?"

"Iya itu," Ia berujar seraya mengangguk, lalu beralih pada barang-barang yang tergantung di depannya yang seperti botol cat air. "Ini apa? Kenapa ada jual cat air disini?"

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Ini _handcream_, kak. Biar tangannya gak kering," Ia menjelaskan. "Tadinya aku juga mau rekomendasiin beberapa _handcream_ juga, tapi kakak pilihnya maskara."

"Oh, yaudah. Ambil aja yang menurut kau bagus," ujar Kaizo, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau juga harus ambil, masing-masing satu."

"Hah?"

Belum sempat meminta penjelasan, Kaizo sudah pergi melihat barang-barang lain. Gadis itu menghela napas, barang-barang disini harganya lumayan. Kalau setiap varian dia ambil satu, bukannya nanti kemahalan. Satu maskara ini harganya saja 200an ribu, sedangkan _handcream_ satu buah hampir 60 ribu. Tidak perlu, deh. Ia akan mengambil varian untuk kakak kelas itu saja, lagipula stok _handcream-nya_ masih ada di rumah.

~~~~

"Totalnya 680 ribu. Ada _member-_nya kak?"

"Oh, ada," Yaya mengeluarkan kartu member-nya lalu memberikannya pada kasir. Kaizo yang berada di meja kasir mengernyit, kenapa belanjaannya murah sekali?

"Hei, kau ada ambil _handcream_-nya gak?"

"Eh? Ah...enggak, kak. Aku gak ambil," Sang gadis berujar seraya menggeleng. "Mahal banget kak. Nanti aku bisa beli dengan mamaku, kok."

Mendengar penjelasan gadis itu membuat Kaizo mendecih. "Kau berani nentang? 'Kan sudah kubilang ambil masing-masing satu!" Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah _handcream_ yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam paperbag. "Eh, mbak. Ambil lagi _handcream_-nya masing-masing varian satu,"

"K-Kak, aku gak perlu, beneran!"

"Berisik, ah. Aku punya uang." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada kasir. "Kulitmu juga perlu dirawat tau!"

"Memangnya barang-barang ini mau kakak kasi ke siapa?"

"Cewek, lah. Kau gak perlu tau siapa."

"O-Oke."

Gadis itu juga tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh siapa cewek yang dimaksud. Tidak mengherankan juga kalau kakak kelasnya ini punya pacar. Di samping kelakuannya yang berandal, secara fisik ia tampan dan memiliki karisma. Perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya pun banyak yang naksir meski mengesampingkan sikap nakalnya yang sering berjudi, merokok atau bahkan mabuk-mabukan. Selain itu juga tidak memiliki etika dan sopan santun. Namun entahlah, untuk hari ini Yaya dapat melihat sosok lain dari sang kakak kelas yang begitu lugu dan lembut. Gemas juga ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Dua _paperbag_ telah diletakkan di atas meja kasir. Kaizo memberikan satu paperbag berukurang sedang pada Yaya dan berujar, "Untukmu. Ambil sana,"

"Gak papa nih, kak?" Yaya bertanya, menatap ragu pada _paperbag_ di hadapannya.

"Ambil aja! Lama banget sih," Lelaki itu menyodorkan _paperbag_ ke Yaya yang membuat sang gadis mau tak mau mengambilnya. Yaya melihat ke arah Kaizo yang mulai sibuk memainkan ponselnya, lalu beralih pada _paperbag_ di pelukannya. Sumpah, ia tak tahu maksud lelaki ini yang membelikannya _handcream_ tapi sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak.

Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja kasir, di saat itu juga Halilintar menyodorkan satu _paperbag_ padanya membuat sang gadis mengerjap.

"Ini parfum vanilla kesukaan kamu. Kayaknya udah habis ya? Soalnya aku gak pernah liat kamu pakai lagi,"

"Wih, kau tahu darimana?" Kaizo bertanya, mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponselnya. "Ternyata kau ini _stalker_ juga ya?"

Halilintar memutar kedua bola mata malas, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu. Ia tidak mau beradu mulut, capek. Buang-buang tenaga juga.

"Ah, iya. Memang udah habis, kak tapi aku belum sempat beli." Yaya tampak begitu senang ketika mengambil paperbag dari tangan Halilintar. "Makasih ya, kak!"

"Sama-sama," ujar sang lelaki seraya tersenyum. "Aku tahu dari Ying, sih. Aku gak sengaja dengar dia mau ngajak kamu beli parfum kesukaan kamu,"

"Oh~ iya gapapa kok, kak. Kakak bisa tahu kesukaan aku aja udah hebat!"

Kaizo mengernyit, ini gadis kelewat bodoh atau gimana? Masa' yang kayak gini dibilang hebat. Bisa-bisa dikira stalker, memangnya dia tidak tahu ya?

"Haha kamu biasa pakai pas di ruang OSIS juga jadi baunya sampai satu ruangan sampai-sampai aku tahu parfum yang kamu pakai."

Tetapi sudahlah, ia tak ada urusan untuk mengurusi percintaan piyik keduanya. Sebenarnya tujuannya hari ini sudah selesai, ia sudah mendapatkan barang-barang untuk diberikan ke seseorang tapi kalau meninggalkan gadis ini ia tak rela, terlebih bersama lelaki paling pintar di angkatannya.

"Ya udah, kita sekarang ke toko DIY yang di lantai dua itu. Kakak mau cari properti yang gimana?" Yaya bertanya seraya menenteng dua paperbag di tangannya.

"Banyak sih, Ya. Rencananya aku mau pilih-pilih terus minta diantar ke sekolah."

"Oh, bisa kok bisa! Kebetulan aku kenal sama yang punya. Ayo, kak!" Ia berjalan mendekati Halilintar, mengajak lelaki itu untuk pergi bersamanya. Sejenak ia menoleh pada Kaizo yang bergeming di tempat, membuat dahinya mengernyit. "Kak? Yuk kita ke atas!"

"_Skip_ deh, aku capek." Kaizo menjawab malas seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tunggu kau di sbucks, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Oke!" Sang gadis mengacungkan ibu jarinya, ia pun berjalan beriringan bersama Halilintar ke toko yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Yah, Kaizo harusnya tidak perlu curiga. Tidak ada untung baginya, lagipula gadis itu lebih suka berada di sisi sang mantan ketua osis daripada berandal seperti dirinya.

Langkahnya memasuki sbucks dan disambut dengan aroma kopi yang menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya. Dirinya baru saja berdiri di meja kasir, hendak memesan segelas kopi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya teralihkan ke sebuah meja dimana seorang pria dan wanita duduk disana. Manik delimanya membola, napasnya pun mendadak memburu disertai tangannya yang mengepal. Ia mempercepat langkah, menghampiri dua insan itu dan menendang meja yang mereka duduki. Mereka yang menempati meja tersebut terkejut dan spontan menoleh pada orang yang menendang meja mereka tiba-tiba.

"Kai...zo?" Si pria bergumam pelan ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya kini. Anak lelaki dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan wanita ini?" Kaizo bertanya seraya menunjuk wanita di sisinya. "Ternyata ini alasan anda menceraikan bunda!"

"Kaizo, dengar. Dia ini hanya rekan kerja--"

"Berisik!" Lelaki itu berujar seraya menepis tangan sang pria yang merupakan ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari anda!" Ia lalu menunjuk sang ayah. "Dengar, aku sudah cukup sopan berbicara seperti ini dengan anda dan aku sudah punya banyak bukti bahwa perempuan ini..." Kepalanya ditolehkan ke wanita, lalu kembali pada sang ayah. "Selingkuhanmu...ayah."

Kaizo pergi meninggalkan sbucks tanpa memedulikan suara sang ayah yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tak peduli, ia tak memedulikan semua itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memergoki sang ayah dan selingkuhannya yang menjadi alasan mengapa kedua orangtuanya berpisah. Ayahnya begitu mata keranjang dan haus harta, bahkan rela menjual anaknya ke sebuah sekolah swasta agar kekayaannya tidak terkuras.

Ia masih tersulut emosi. Dirinya menghentikkan langkah, menggenggam tali paperbag begitu kuat sampai akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan mall dan melupakan motor yang masih terparkir di sana serta sang gadis yang masih memiliki keperluan. Ia melupakan semua itu dan tidak memedulikan semuanya. Ia ingin sekali tinggal bersama ibunya, namun dirinya terkekang oleh sang ayah...yang membuatnya begitu menderita.

* * *

**Hai guys!**

**Maaf lama update WKWK biasalah males *ga. Karena ini update dari hape jadi maaf ya gak bisa balas review dan makasi juga karena sudah mau review dan mampir TwT**


	6. Chapter 6

"Makasih, Ya. Maaf ngerepotin kamu sampai kayak gini."

"Eh, gak papa kok, kak!" Yaya berujar seraya menggeleng. "Aku juga sering bantuin kakak di OSIS jadi santai aja, hehe."

Mereka telah selesai memilih properti. Untuk tema buku tahunan masih dirahasiakan (meski menurut Yaya ini tidak adil karena dirinya masih berstatus sebagai kepengurusan OSIS), tapi ia tidak mau memaksa Halilintar. Kalaupun memang dirahasiakan ya sudah tidak apa-apa, toh ia akan tahu pada akhirnya.

"Kamu mau makan dulu gak?" tanya Halilintar.

"Eh, gak usah deh, kak. Ini udah sore nanti mama nyariin."

"Oh~ ya udah. Aku anter ya?"

"Kak Kaizo udah nungguin aku, kak. Maaf."

_Dia lagi. _

"Kamu yakin dia masih nungguin kamu, Ya?" Halilintar bertanya, membuat gadis itu menoleh pada sang lelaki seraya memiringkan kepala. Mau bagaimanapun, anak nakal tidak bisa dipercaya dan ia tahu akan hal tersebut. Ia yakin sekarang lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu sudah pergi.

"Kenapa gak yakin, kak?"

"Kamu kok percaya banget sama dia? Kamu tahu 'kan dia nakal?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Tahu. Terus kenapa kak?"

"Ya dia bukan orang yang mudah kamu percaya gitu aja atau kamu mau bukti?" Halilintar bertanya dengan sedikit menantang. "Ayo kita ke sbucks. Kalau ternyata dia gak ada, kamu mau gimana?"

Gadis bermanik madu itu menggenggam tali paperbag-nya begitu erat. Ia yakin si kakak kelas tidak meninggalkannya. Benar, ia sangat yakin sekali. Langkahnya mendahului Halilintar menuju sbucks, tempat dimana orang-orang berkumpul untuk nongkrong seraya menikmati kopi. Dirinya memasuki toko kopi tersebut dan celingukan mencari sosok Kaizo namun tak ditemukannya. Ia masih bertekad untuk mencari, hingga ia berjalan ke area _outdoor_ dan kembali mencari namun sosok itu tidak ditemukan.

Masa' sih...ia ditinggalkan?

"Ya! Cepet banget kamu jalannya." Sang lelaki menbenarkan topi yang dikenakannya karena hampir terjatuh lalu menghela napas kasar. Terlihat raut wajah kecewa dari sang gadis, membuat Halilintar berkacak pinggang.

"Udah kubilang 'kan? Dia ninggalin kamu, Ya." Ia berujar, lalu menyentuh bahu sang gadis. "Kamu pulang denganku, oke?"

Tangannya menepuk bahu Yaya, mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi namun ia tak bergerak sama sekali di tempat. Yaya bergeming dengan tangan memeluk kedua paperbag. Pasti ada alasan 'kan? Kak Kaizo tak mungkin dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dan sialnya mereka tak bertukar nomor ponsel jadi gadis itu bingung bagaimana untuk menhubungi.

"Ya? Yuk pulang." Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yaya. "Gak usah kamu pikirin dia. Udah makin sore nih, ayo."

Jelas saja, perilaku bar-bar seperti anak nakal itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Makanya Halilintar sangat bimbang jika harus membiarkan Yaya dan lelaki itu berdua saja. Lihat sekarang, lelaki itu mengingkari omongannya sendiri. Halilintar mendengus, paling sebentar lagi gadis itu akan membenci Kaizo-_rival_ yang tidak dianggap "_rival_".

Yaya masih tidak percaya kalau Kaizo akan meninggalkannya sendiri di mall. Kalau ia tak pergi dengan Halilintar, apakah lelaki nakal itu akan membawanya pulang dan tidak meninggalkannya? Gadis itu tiba-tiba melamun, merasa aneh dengan sikap kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Eh, jalan kaki lo coy? Tumben. Body six pack lo udah ilang?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat sang gadis menoleh. Di depan pintu gerbang ia melihat figur kakak kelasnya dan temannya tengah bergurau disana, membuat manik madunya membola. Kedua tangannya memegang tali ransel dan niatnya ingin menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu untuk meminta jawaban.

"Motor gue tinggalin di mall." Kaizo menjawab, lalu menepis tangan temannya yang berada di bahunya itu. "Belum mandi ya lo? Bau."

"Sembarangan! Kali ini gue mandi pake sabun banyak-banyak!"

"Mandi apa mandi?"

Tawa teman lainnya pun pecah, membuat Yaya menghentikkan langkah. Kalau motor kakak kelasnya itu ditinggal di mall, berarti kemarin ia berada dimana? Kenapa tidak memberitahu? Padahal toko DIY yang dikunjungi Yaya tidak jauh dari sbucks.

"Kak!" Sang gadis memutuskan untuk memanggil, membuat Kaizo beserta temannya menoleh. Lelaki itu menatap Yaya datar, lalu kembali beralih pada teman-temannya dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis berhijab di belakangnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?

Namun Yaya tak menyerah. Ia berlari melewati gerombolan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Kaizo dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kakak kelasnya. Ia...tak mungkin mengingkari janji.

"Weh, pagi-pagi udah disergap aja lo, bro. Ada apa nih cewek manis?"

Kaizo menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan datar, melihat Yaya yang begitu marah dengannya. Meski ia tak peduli mau bagaimanapun gadis itu bersikap padanya.

"Kak, kemarin kakak gak ninggalin aku 'kan di mall?"

"Wehh~ gila lo pantesan aja motor lo ditinggal di mall! Mo lari dari cewek cakep ye?"

"Gila gila! Lo udah sia-siain cewek cakep ini namanya, Kai!"

Riuh teman-teman Kaizo bersuara, namun lelaki itu diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia menghela napas kasar, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan melewati Yaya-mengabaikannya. Teman-teman Kaizo sendiri bingung, namun memilih untuk mengikuti sang lelaki dan masih sibuk mengejeknya.

Yaya mengerjap, kenapa lelaki itu tidak menjawab sama sekali? Apa yang salah? Kenapa ia mengabaikannya? Kedua tangannya mengepal, ia kembali membalikkan tubuh dan hendak berteriak namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang tangannya dan membuatnya berbalik. Ia dapati Halilintar berdiri di hadapannya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ya, kamu lagi ngapain sih?"

"Kak, aku gak ada waktu buat bicara sama kakak," Gadis itu berujar seraya menjauhkan tangan Halilintar dari bahunya. "Aku perlu bicara dengan kak Kai-"

"Ya, dengar." Lelaki bermanik cokelat itu memotong pembicaraan Yaya dan kembali memegang bahu sang gadis. "Kamu masih mau bicara sama dia setelah apa yang dia lakuin kemarin? Tolong, Ya. Jangan sakitin diri kamu kayak gini."

"T-Tapi kak...aku perlu tahu kenapa kak Kaizo kayak gitu."

"Yaya, cukup." Halilintar mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajahnya. "Sekarang kamu ke kelas dan fokus belajar, oke? Kamu gak perlu berurusan dengan dia lagi..." Ia lalu mendengus. "Biar aku yang ngomong dengan dia."

Dari kejauhan, teman-teman Kaizo yang kepo dengan gadis yang dicuekkin tadi melihat dengan serius bagaimana si gadis berkerudung dan seorang mantan ketua OSIS berbicara. Mereka terlihat dekat, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mantan ketua OSIS itu...terlihat tidak asing.

"Bro bro," Seorang temannya menepuk bahu Kaizo. "Lo tau mantan ketua OSIS kita?"

"Ya tahulah. Kenapa? Dia deket sama tu cewek? Emang." Kaizo menjawab dengan nyolot.

"Bukan, bukan itu, bro." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Lo inget pas ikut balapan liar, ada yang nantang lo dan orang itu malah jadi pelaku tabrak lari?"

Dahi lelaki bermanik delima itu mengernyit. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang dibicarakan temannya, sampai suatu kilasan memori dimana ia memang pernah mengikuti balapan liar dan ketika menang seseorang menantangnya. Kabarnya setelah menantang Kaizo orang itu tak pernah muncul lagi karena jadi pelaku tabrak lari saat malam ketika mereka bertanding. Yah, Kaizo tak begitu ingat wajahnya karena sudah malam dan ia tak peduli juga siapa yang ditantangnya jadi wajah pun ia tak terlalu ingat.

"Terus?"

"Itu orangnya, bro." Ia berujar seraya menepuk bahu Kaizo, lalu menunjuk lelaki yang tengah berbicara dengan Yaya. "Iya gak, _guys_? Kalian pada inget 'kan mukanya gimana karena dia yang berani nantang Kai dulu?"

"Eh mana sih? Kok kita gak sadar?"

"Ituloh mantan ketua OSIS kita! Katanya dia emang ngundurin diri, tapi masih berkontribusi di OSIS karena belum bisa ngelepasin tanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Salah seorang teman menjelaskan. "Apa dia ngundurin diri karena udah ngebunuh orang ya? 'Kan berpengaruh juga sama reputasi sekolah."

"Kok gue gatau kalau kita pernah punya OSIS."

"Alah itumah lo-nya aja yang goblok!"

Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tengah bertengkar, Kaizo menoleh pada kedua insan itu yang masih beradu mulut. Memang tidak salah lagi, lelaki yang pernah menantangnya memang dia...Halilintar, lelaki yang mengendarai moge berwarna merah menyala.

Jam istirahat kali ini Yaya tidak bersama Ying (karena gadis _chinese_ itu sedang ada urusan dengan guru) akhirnya gadis itu memanfaatkan waktu ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan dan meminjam buku kembali. Tangannya sibuk memegang kedua buku yang tengah dilihat-lihatnya sembari mengingat mana yang sudah terkena denda. Kalau tidak salah dari dua buku ini ada satu buku yang sudah lewat tiga hari masa pinjamnya.

Terlalu sibuk pada buku membuat gadis itu tak melihat ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang yang spontan membuatnya mundur dan minta maaf, namun Yaya tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Kak Kaizo?"

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Kau temannya Halilintar 'kan?"

"I-Iya. Ada masalah apa kakak dengan Kak Hali?"

"Dia anak kelas berapa?"

"Kakak mau ngapain?" Yaya memeluk kedua bukunya lalu berjalan mundur, menatap lelaki di depannya dengan curiga. "Kalau kakak ada masalah dan mau nonjok kak Hali, tolong jangan lakuin itu dan tonjok aja aku, kak!"

"Ya? Siapa yang berani nonjok kamu?"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara, didapati lelaki bermahkota cokelat muda tengah memangku kedua tangan di depan dada dengan wajah datar, namun tatapan itu begitu dingin nan menusuk. Baru kali ini Yaya melihat sosok mantan ketua OSIS memiliki wajah seperti itu (atau boleh jadi ia tak menampakkannya pada Yaya).

Kaizo tersenyum miring, tanpa tahu kelasnya pun ia bisa menemukan lelaki itu dengan mudah. Ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang memiliki iris sama dengan miliknya. Keduanya saling beradu tatap, Kaizo menatap remeh sementara Halilintar menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kalau saja ia tak datang tepat waktu, mungkin lelaki ini bisa menggunakan tangannya guna menyentuh wajah sang gadis.

"_I have something important, let's talk about it at rooftop_," Kaizo berujar, lalu tersenyum miring. "_See ya._"

Halilintar menghela napas kasar. Ia mau tak mau mengikuti lelaki itu, namun ketika dirinya hendak melangkah tiba-tiba saja Yaya mencegatnya dengan mengenggam tangan sang lelaki membuat si pemilik menoleh. Tentu gadis itu khawatir, kalau tiba-tiba Halilintar pulang dengan lebam di wajahnya bagaimana? Ia tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

"Kak, tolong jangan turuti kak Kaizo." Yaya berujar dengan tatapan memohon. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sang gadis yang penuh kekhawatiran, lalu menjauhkan tangan Yaya.

"_It's okay,_ Ya. Aku bisa nyelesain ini sendiri," ujarnya, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Yaya. "Makasih ya karena udah khawatir. Kamu istirahat gih, aku mau ke atap."

Masih dengan kekhawatiran sang gadis mengangguk. Ia melihat figur Halilintar yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari balik tembok. Dirinya berharap semoga kakak kelasnya tidak apa karena ia tahu...bahwa jika sudah berurusan dengan Kaizo, kita sudah tidak bisa lari kemanapun.

Atap sekolah menjadi tempat favorit SMA Galaksi untuk tidur atau sekadar menenangkan diri. Di atap sekolah juga terdapat lapangan _outdoor_ untuk bermain basket, dimana biasanya lomba-lomba antar sekolah diadakan disini meski lebih sering menggunakan lapangan _indoor_.

Suara sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai terdengar karena saat itu atap begitu sepi. Entah kenapa, mungkin dikarenakan ada seorang berandal yang ingin melakukan pertemuan dengan mantan ketua OSIS. Ketika Halilintar membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, bau rokok sudah menusuk indera penciumannya membuatnya dengan cepat masuk dan membanting pintu agar si lelaki terkejut. Tetapi cara itu tidak berguna karena Kaizo sudah tahu kedatangan Halilintar akibat suara sepatu yang ditimbulkannya.

"Gak boleh ngerokok di sekolah." Lelaki bermanik cokelat muda itu berujar dengan tatapan tajam, sementara kedua tangannya memangku di depan dada. Kaizo yang masih asik menghisap rokok lalu menghembuskan asapnya hanya bisa mendengus dan tertawa mengejek, lalu kembali menikmati batang asap tersebut tanpa memedulikan ucapan Halilintar.

"Bebal juga lo, sialan."

Iya, itu masih Halilintar namun dalam mode emosi. Sepertinya tak banyak orang yang tahu sisi lain lelaki ini. Sang pemilik mahkota ungu tua itu lagi-lagi tertawa mengejek, lalu membuang puntung rokok begitu saja ke lantai yang membuat Halilintar memanas.

"Kenapa gak lo kunyah aja puntung rokoknya?!"

"Lo aja yang kunyah gimana?" Kaizo berujar seraya berjalan mendekati Halilintar dan lelaki itu spontan berjalan mundur.

"Lo mau ngomong apa? Gak usah basa-basi kayak gini, gue sibuk!"

"Peduli apa gue kalo lo sibuk atau gak?" Terulas senyuman miring di wajah Kaizo dan tiba-tiba saja Halilintar terjatuh membuatnya terbaring di tanah. Tanpa menunggu sang lelaki bangkit, Kaizo berdiri tepat di atas Halilintar lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Jadi lo pemilik motor yahama merah alay dengan plat 6421 WR?"

"Iya, itu gue." Halilintar berujar. Dirinya hendak bangkit namun Kaizo menendang punggung lelaki itu dan ia kembali tersungkur. Tapak sepatunya diinjakkan ke jas almamater yang digunakan Halilintar, membuat si pemilik mendecih. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berkelahi lagi dan juga...demi Yaya, ia rela meninggalkan semua itu.

"Heh, lemah juga," Kaizo mengejek. "Padahal dulu lo berani nantang gue balap."

"Terserah, gue punya pilihan atas apa yang gue perbuat."

"Gak asik ah!" Ia lalu memijak punggung tangan Halilintar membuat si pemilik menahan rasa sakit. Makin ingin berteriak ketika Kaizo memutar-mutar ujung sepatunya ke punggung tangan lelaki itu. "Ini 'kan...tangan yang udah ngebunuh orang. Kenapa masih dipakai?"

Kedua manik Halilintar membola. Ia benar-benar terpicu jika mendengar kata "bunuh". Kata itu sudah dihapus dari kamusnya agar tidak ter-_trigger_, namun ia kembali mendengarkan kata tersebut...diucapkan oleh orang paling dibencinya dari saat berada di klub.

"Apa perlu gue bantu donasiin ke orang yang membutuhkan?"

"Berisik!" Halilintar memekik, namun Kaizo semakin kuat memijakkan tangan sang lelaki yang membuatnya tak mampu menahan sakit hingga akhirnya berteriak. "Sialan, kelakuan lo gak kalah kayak bajingan!"

"Oh, lebih bajingan siapa yang udah ngebunuh orang tapi masih bisa jadi siswa sekolah?" Kaizo mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau gue jadi keluarga mereka sih, udah gue tuntut dan ngasi hukuman mati."

"Diem lo!" Namun semakin Halilintar bersuara, semakin kuat Kaizo mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memijak tangannya. Kini kakinya beralih pada lengan, lalu menekannya begitu kuat dan memutar-mutarnya layaknya mematikan sebuah rokok. "Lo sendiri udah pernah merkosa cewek. Apa bedanya lo dengan gue hah?!"

Kaizo yang mendengar itupun langsung memanas layaknya air mendidih. Ia spontan menendang perut Halilintar, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh begitu kuat. Tangan kanannya seperti sudah tak ada fungsi, rasanya mati rasa. Apa tangannya sudah hancur?

"Kak! Stop!"

Yaya spontan berujar ketika melihat Kaizo menendang Halilintar, lalu menghampiri keduanya. Ia mendorong si mahkota ungu tua begitu jauh dan membantu Halilintar untuk berdiri. Tatapannya begitu tajam, merasa kesal karena tindakan Kaizo benar-benar kelewatan. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat secara langsung, hanya mendengar omongan orang-orang. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar melihatnya. Kaizo lebih suka melakukan kekerasan daripada berdamai.

"Kak Kaizo udah kelewatan!" Yaya berujar seraya menunjuk Kaizo di hadapannya, membuat si lelaki mendengus.

"Ya terus? Apa masalahnya dengan kau?" ujarnya, lalu memangku tangan. "Kau mau ditonjok juga?"

"Yaya, udah," Halilintar menengahi. "Aku gak papa, kok."

"Gak papa gimana? Kakak habis ditendang tadi!" Gadis itu berujar dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Ayo kita ke UKS. Kak Sai yang jaga hari ini."

Halilintar menuruti perkataan Yaya, mereka pun pergi ke UKS meninggalkan Kaizo sendiri di atap sekolah. Lelaki itu mendecih kala keduanya pergi, lalu meninju lantai begitu kuat dan menahannya sejenak hingga darah mengalir dari balik kulitnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu kesal, terlebih ketika Yaya marah padanya dan membela Halilintar. Tidak mungkin 'kan ini cemburu?


End file.
